In industrial process control systems, wireless networks have been widely deployed to support sensing and control of industrial processes. These wireless networks often allow the industrial processes to be monitored using wireless sensors. These wireless networks also often allow adjustments to be made to the industrial processes using wireless actuators.
The use of wireless networks typically helps to reduce or avoid the costs usually associated with wired devices. These costs can include the expenses necessary to lay down and maintain power and communication lines to the wired devices. However, wireless networks are often less robust that wired networks. Interruptions in wireless communications can occur for various reasons, such as hardware or software faults in network components. These interruptions can cause numerous problems in process control systems, such as a loss of view or a loss of control over the industrial processes.